Femtosecond lasers are commonly used to form incisions within corneal tissue to form a LASIK flap. Other ophthalmic treatments involve procedures performed on anatomical features within the eye, such as the capsular bag and lens. Such treatments may involve the removal of cataracts. To ascertain the location and orientation of the anatomical features within the eye (e.g., the capsular bag, lens, and the like), either prior to or during surgery, an optical coherence tomography (OCT) system may be used. Such systems, however, are generally expensive, limiting their potential acceptance.